


Make You Scream

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Minor Violence, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Unoccupied dressing rooms make for great post-live sex, or so Reita thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Written for the Impact Pain Play square on my kink bingo card. (2015)

Reita turned a corner, smiling as he high-fived one of the cameramen in passing. The second encore had just ended, he was drenched in sweat and more than ready for a shower, already missing his bed. He was only halfway down the hall when he was grabbed from behind, someone's hand gripping his arm and turning him around. “What?”

Ruki only gave him a sharp glare and pulled him back in the opposite direction, leaving Reita to stumble after him.

“Ru, what is it? You're going the wrong way.” What could Ruki possibly want? Had Reita forgotten something backstage? And in that case, wouldn't it have been easier for Ruki to just bring it for him? His question was answered when Ruki yanked open the door to an empty dressing room, shoving Reita inside and following, closing the door behind him.

“Ruki, what-” Reita didn't get to finish his question before he was pushed face first against the nearest wall, hands shooting up to catch himself before he impacted with the hard wood. Before he had time to collect himself, Ruki's hand was tangled in his hair, pulling back and slamming his face forward with enough force that his nose hit the wall so hard that he was certain he heard something break. So Ruki was in that kind of mood tonight.

When Ruki's raspy voice, hoarse from a night of singing and screaming, sounded right next to his ear, Reita closed his eyes, unable to suppress a shiver. “All I've been able to think about all night is how I want to abuse you.” A hand settled on Reita's hip, fingers digging into the skin, and even through the encore shirt, Reita was sure he was going to get bruises. “I've been watching you headbanging, jumping around on that stage, and all I can think is how lovely it would be to trip you over and slam your head into the stage floor.”

Reita's breath hitched, and he shifted his legs apart a little, Ruki's words going straight to his groin. He licked his lips, and when he spoke, his voice was trembling. “Tell me more... tell me everything you wanted to do to me.”

“I wanted to rip that shirt off you and tie it around your face, suffocating you.” While he spoke, Ruki's gloved hand came up to cover Reita's mouth and nose, cutting off his air supply. “Like this..”

Even through the dizzy haze of arousal and lack of oxygen, Reita was quite certain that Ruki hadn't been wearing the gloves for the encore, which meant he must have put them on again somewhere between getting off the stage and dragging Reita here. The realisation that Ruki had worn leather gloves especially to tease Reita made him buck his hips into the air.

“Yeah? You like that?” Ruki's other hand trailed to the front of Reita's trousers, palming at his erection and squeezing almost painfully. “You're getting hard already.”

Ruki's hand moved enough for Reita to breathe through his nose, but it was still pressed tightly over his lips, and Reita groaned softly, nodding as much as he could. His nose was throbbing, he could already feel blood trickling from his nostrils, and yet, somehow, the pain only excited Reita more.

“You have no idea how hard it was not to pull you to your knees by your hair and force my cock down your throat then and there. Would you have liked that, huh?” Ruki's hand was squeezing his cock again, the heel of his palm pressing the zipper against the head of his dick through the boxers and making Reita squeal in delight, pushing against it as best he could with the awkward position he was in. “Taking my cock in front of all those fans, showing them what an eager slut you are. You are, aren't you? Say it.”

Ruki's hand briefly moved from Reita's mouth to claw at his throat, a warning to Reita of what could happen if he didn't obey. And even if Reita didn't want to expose himself in front of the fans, the fantasy excited him, the thought that everyone could see him humiliate himself like that making Reita's dick throb with arousal. “I'm a cock hungry little slut who wants to please you, wants to be used for your pleasure as your cum dump.”

“And that's what you are.” Ruki's hand came back over his mouth, and then his lips were on Reita's neck, lightly brushing over the sensitive skin, before sinking his teeth into it and biting hard enough that Reita whimpered. “Nothing but a toy for me to push around and play with as I like, a set of holes for me to shove my dick into whenever I want.”

Letting go of Reita, Ruki took a step back and reached for Reita's belt, unfastening it and sliding it out of its loops. “Strip.” No sooner had he said it, than Reita was hurriedly shimmying out of his shirt, throwing it to the floor next to him, the rest of his clothes following soon after. His boxers were thrown on top of the pile, and Reita sighed when his dick was no longer trapped within layers of fabric, hard and straining against the material.

“Hands behind your head, spread your legs and face the wall,” Ruki commanded, and Reita obeyed. “Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to spank you until I'm satisfied, and if you move away or take your hands off your head, you can bet your pretty ass I won't stop until you're crying and screaming for help. You got that?”

Reita inhaled sharply. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Ruki folded the belt in half, gripping it tightly in his hand. Reita's belt was heavy and made of stiff leather, and if Ruki could wield it right, he knew it could pack quite a punch. He took his time just watching Reita at first, listening to his heavy breathing and watching him strain not to move. Rivulets of sweat were trickling down Reita's back, and his muscles twitched now and then. He remained obediently silent, staring at the wall in front of him, expecting Ruki to hit him any second. Ruki waited until he was practically squirming with impatience, and then lashed out, hitting Reita's ass with the belt hard enough that Reita's hips shot up in reflex and he yelped.

He grinned at the faint red line that went straight across Reita's ass, running a finger along it and listening for the quiver in Reita's breath. Another snap of his wrist and Reita groaned, although this time, Ruki suspected his hips were jerking out of arousal more than pain. He waited until Reita's muscles flexed and he relaxed before hitting him again, the belt making the most satisfying noise as stiff leather connected with soft flesh.

The next time the belt landed on Reita's ass, Ruki was nowhere near gentle, and Reita screamed in surprise. He didn't have time to catch his breath before the next hit, and he choked on his own air before he managed to compose himself again. Ruki had started up a steady pace, giving Reita just enough time between hits to finish yelling, but not so much that the sting from the previous spank had subsided, leaving Reita with a constant, burning sensation on his ass, and tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

Reita was sure five minutes passed without Ruki giving him a break, hitting him relentlessly and so perfectly in rhythm that even Kai would have been proud. Tears were falling freely down Reita's face, mixing with the blood that was still streaming from his nose and creating a small puddle on the floor. His knees were buckling with the force of keeping himself up, but somehow, through sheer force of will, he managed to keep his hands in place behind his head.

When Ruki had finally had enough, Reita's ass was already beginning to turn purple in some places, and he was sobbing softly, occasionally letting out a whimper. Ruki threw the belt away and walked over to Reita's side, grinning at the sight of his cock, jutting straight up. A trail of precum was already rolling down the underside, nearly down to his sac, and Ruki bit his lip at the sight.

“What a filthy whore cunt.” Reita winced at the name-calling, but remained otherwise silent. “You enjoyed that.”

“Yes, sir,” Reita mumbled, and his voice was quivering from the lump that was still in his throat.

“You like getting hit until you cry? Being beaten with a belt to the point where your ass is bruising turns you on?” Ruki groped Reita's ass, squeezing one cheek in his hand and digging his fingers in the steadily darkening marks. The cold leather of the glove soothed a little, and Reita found himself keening into the touch. Ruki's mouth was on his ear, his breath hot against his skin. “My dirty fucking bitch.”

Reita lost it at that, hips bucking into nothing as he reached probably the most unsatisfying orgasm he'd ever had, cum trickling out of his dick and mixing with the puddle of blood and saliva that was already on the floor. Even as he finished cumming, he was still half hard, his dick just sort of bobbing in the air, unable to go flaccid, yet not fully erect any more.

Ruki's cruel laughter was deafening in the otherwise silent room, making Reita wish the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “What a pitiful, broken little toy you are. Cumming like that, and I hadn't even touched you yet. Pathetic.” Ruki gathered the saliva in his mouth and spit it onto Reita's dick, watching it flex in response. “I'm still going to fuck you.”

His hands were yanked from his head, his wrists held in a tight grip as Ruki crossed them behind his back, grabbing them both in one hand and lifting the other back to Reita's mouth, shoving three fingers past his lips and commanding him to suck. Reita flicked his tongue over the digits, moaning at the musky taste of the leather. He slurped as he thoroughly wet Ruki's fingers, covering them in his spit, and when Ruki withdrew them from his mouth, a string of saliva welled past Reita's bottom lip and down his chin.

“Look at you, drooling all over yourself, making such a mess.” Ruki pushed a finger into Reita's ass without warning, satisfied when he met no resistance. “I'm gonna make you clean this up later, you know. Kick you to the floor and push your face into your own filth, tell you to lick it all up. And if you refuse, I'll just wipe it up with your hair. You'd make a good mop.”

Whether he was moaning from Ruki's degrading words or the fact that he just pushed a second finger into his ass, Reita didn't know, but his dick was rock hard again and he hoped to god he wouldn't cum untouched a second time. His cheeks were burning with humiliation and he knew it was part of the reason he was so ramped up. Nothing got him harder than when Ruki had his way with him like this, treating him like his bitch, like Reita had no say in anything and had to perform any task Ruki gave him, no matter how humiliating.

The third finger slid easily in alongside the others, and Reita fucked himself on them, jerking his hips to get Ruki's fingers as deep as he could, panting heavily. “Yeah, good boy, that's it. Show me how much you want my cock.” Ruki's voice was getting strained, and Reita grinned, knowing this was affecting Ruki just as much as it was affecting him. “Can't wait to fuck your whore ass.”

Reita's balls were tight against his body, and he knew with no lack of shame that he would come soon if Ruki didn't do something. He tried to hold it in, but Ruki's fingers were brushing against his prostate with every thrust, and Reita was about to lose it. Grudgingly, he decided he didn't want to come just yet, wanting to let Ruki deny him his orgasm, keep him hard and on edge while he fucked him, and he breathed out a strained “I'm gonna cum.”

“Well, we can't have that, can we?” Ruki pulled out his fingers and gave Reita's ass a hard smack, making him grunt. “Stay.” He let go of Reita's wrists, walking over to the pile of clothes on the floor and picking up Reita's noseband, which he had discarded along with the rest of his stage outfit earlier. He looped it around the base of Reita's cock twice, tying it tightly enough that Reita grunted in pain.

“Thank you, Sir,” Reita mumbled, eyebrows furrowing and fists clenching hard enough that his knuckles went white as he tried to avoid touching himself.

“Hands beside your head, I don't want you toppling over.” Reita reached up to lean his palms against the wall, slowing his breathing so he could hear Ruki unzip his trousers, pulling them down and taking his dick out. He heard Ruki spit into his hand and slick himself up, and felt himself shiver at the thought of Ruki entering him mostly dry. It would hurt like a bitch, but Reita could take it, and they both knew it.

He felt the tip of Ruki's dick against his hole, hands settling on his hips and holding him still, preventing him from pulling away, or pushing back. “Fuck me,” Reita whispered, and Ruki laughed hoarsely, rubbing his dick teasingly against Reita's hole. He pushed the head against the tight muscle, then withdrew, repeating the process until Reita thought he would go crazy if Ruki didn't just fuck him already. “Please, need your big cock in me so bad.”

“Slut,” Ruki remarked, finally starting to push his dick inside Reita's ass, mouth falling open as he felt Reita's anal walls resist him, try to push him out. “Fuck, you're tight. How can you be this tight when you're such a cock whore?” Reita was breathing faintly, mewling and panting as Ruki continued to push, doing his best not to clench. Ruki rutted against him for a few minutes, slow and shallow thrusts until Reita was starting to loosen up, the precum he was producing slicking him up until he could push all the way in without effort.

There was no gradual shift or easing Reita into it. One second, Ruki was merely rolling his hips, getting Reita used to the sensation of being filled, and the next, he was ramming his cock into his ass, fucking him hard. Reita screamed at the sudden intensity of Ruki's movements, and his face was slammed into the wall, Ruki's hand at the back of his head, pushing his cheek against the hard surface and keeping him there. “Shut up.”

Reita didn't listen, continuing to wail and moan, pain and pleasure intertwining until he couldn't separate the two, and he was certain if Ruki hadn't tied his cock, he would have cum already. Ruki's other hand wrapped around his mouth, and he opened his eyes to meet his gaze, feeling his dick twitch when he saw the wild look in Ruki's eyes as he continued to fuck him.

“I told you to be quiet, you stupid bitch. Do you want to be caught?” Even so, Ruki didn't slow down even for a second, fucking Reita vigorously despite his muffled sounds. “Want a staff member to come and check what is going on in here, finding you like this, taking my cock like a skank? Huh? Is that why you're being so _fucking_ loud?” Reita's brain was going blank from the sensations, his balls aching so badly he thought he would explode, and his eyes rolled back into his skull. Ruki slapped his cheek hard and his eyes jolted open, Ruki's hand forcing itself into his mouth and pulling his jaw open. “Don't you fucking pass out on me now.”

Ruki licked the side of his face, sticking his tongue into Reita's open mouth a few times before biting his upper lip, and Reita was almost grateful, because Ruki's thrusts had slowed down a little so he could focus on marring his face. But then Ruki straightened up, spitting Reita twice in the face before laughing breathlessly and spreading his legs, improving his balance so he could fuck Reita harder. “That's it, take my cock, take it like a good little bitch. Moan for me, let me know how good it feels to have your ass fucked raw.”

And Reita moaned, even though the side of his face was going numb with how hard Ruki was shoving him into the wall, and even though the noseband was digging into his cock so tightly he thought it would bruise. He didn't stop, even when Ruki pulled out of him to cum, letting go of his head to milk his cock, spattering his release onto the floor beneath Reita.

Before Reita knew what was going on, Ruki planted his foot firmly behind Reita's knee and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him backwards and making Reita topple over, landing on his bruised ass with a yelp. Ruki flipped him onto his stomach with ease, yanking his hair up and pulling Reita's face, bruised and bleeding, to the mixed pool of cum, tears, and blood on the floor where he had stood. “Clean it all up and I might consider letting you cum.”

Reita began lapping at the mess, wincing at the sharp taste, but forcing it down anyway. Again he felt the sting of humiliation, the shame that he was reducing himself to this, letting Ruki treat him like a slave. But his balls were heavy and he was too far gone to even care, craving release badly enough that he kept licking until there wasn't a drop left, rolling onto his back and looking at Ruki pleadingly.

“Hands behind your head, spread your legs.” When Reita obeyed, Ruki squatted down next to him and grabbed his dick, nothing gentle about his grip, and started jerking him. “I can't imagine how bad this must hurt,” Ruki said, squeezing the head of Reita's dick and watching precum ooze from the slit. “But you love it, don't you?” He let go of his dick for a moment, slapping Reita's balls a few times and watching Reita arch his back, moaning. “You crave the pain, you need to be hurt to even cum, isn't that right?”

Reita sobbed out a broken plea, and Ruki went back to stroking him. “You're gonna come so hard when I untie this, aren't you? You'll spray your load all over your torso. Do you want it? Want to-”

Reita was jerked out of his thoughts as his leg was slapped, jolting upright in his seat and looking to the side.

“Having fun, are we?” Ruki pointed to Reita's crotch, staring pointedly at the obvious bulge in his trousers, and then looking up at Reita, raising an eyebrow. “What were you thinking about that's got you this worked up?”

Reita slumped in the back seat of the tour bus. They were on their way back to the hotel, and Reita had been bored, figuring he could let his thoughts wander for a second without any harm. He hadn't expected his thoughts to wander that far, fantasising like that, imagining Ruki taking him in such a way, practically using him for pleasure, and shit, his cock had just twitched, hadn't it?

He gave Ruki a sheepish smile, whispering so he wouldn't wake anyone. “Nothing much.”

Ruki grinned, unbuckling his seat belt quietly, shooting a look at the other members who were sleeping soundly. He slid across the seat gracefully, pressing himself against Reita's side and squeezing the bulge in his jeans, making Reita gasp. “Oh yeah? This says otherwise.” His other hand covered Reita's mouth, muffling his groans as he started stroking his cock through his trousers, even when Reita's hand closed around his wrist. “So you can either tell me what filthy thoughts you were having, or I can lock your dick in a chastity cage for the rest of the tour.”

Reita pulled Ruki's hands away, surprised that Ruki let him, and took a deep breath before starting to explain. “You, fucking me against the wall in one of the dressing rooms. Spanking me with my belt, calling me degrading names, denying me my orgasm and making me lick your cum and my blood off the floor.”

“And you would like that?” Ruki was still whispering, but Reita could hear the strain in his voice, telling him that Ruki was taking an interest in this as well. “Being hurt and humiliated, forced to submit yourself to your lowest for me, good and well used for my pleasure?”

“You have no idea.” Reita sighed and leaned his head back, rubbing a hand over his groin.

“Just wait until we get back to the hotel room.” Ruki grinned and leaned up to kiss Reita's neck, biting the skin gently. “I'm going to make you scream, little piggy.”

Reita already couldn't wait.


End file.
